


the death of a thousand leaves

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Forever's shorter than people think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the death of a thousand leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This is [](http://kelseypaige.livejournal.com/profile)[**kelseypaige**](http://kelseypaige.livejournal.com/)'s fault. She broke my mojo. For the 'wishbone' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

The day before they graduate, Yunho looks at Yoochun over the dinner table and says, "This isn't going to work out."

Yoochun blinks down at the food, gets halfway through thinking ' _Tastes okay to me._ ' before Yunho says, "Not dinner. Us. We're not going to work out, you know."

Yoochun thinks of four years together, thinks of a first meeting, bumping into each other on the library steps on the second day of college, apologies and helping each other pick up things, remembers sizing Yunho up immediately and deciding they'd never run in the same circles, remembers thinking ' _Shame, because he's damn good looking, and the flailing's kinda cute._ ' Thinks of a lecture two days later, running in late, sans textbooks and notepaper, wearing unbrushed hair and an old pair of spare glasses, scrambling into an empty seat next to the first familiar face he spots, only to realise why the face is familiar, remembers a smile and a, "Want to share?", remembers thinking ' _Serendipity._ ' Thinks of a first kiss, horribly drunk, sprawling on the grass outside a dorm, music pounding in his ears and the world spinning, Yunho the only steady thing in it, for all that there are two of him. Thinks of movies they ignored in favour of each other and Yunho's stupid romantic streak when it comes to dinner dates, the way he laughed at Yoochun's best (worst) pick-up lines, then matched them with ones of his own. Thinks of moving in together, long negotiations about which picture on which wall and maybe they'd get a dog one day.

"It's... it's not like we have a future together," Yunho's saying, "my parents, they're going to need someone to look after them when they're older."

Yoochun thinks of Yunho's distance yesterday, the way he'd refused to talk about whatever was on his mind. "No," Yoochun says. "I guess we're not going to work out," and ignores the sound of something shattering.


End file.
